ALfheim Online: Fairy Tail
by Light Drakon
Summary: This is SAO in Fairy tail. In the year 2020, a fully virtual environment has been created: ALfheim Online or ALO. But 10,000 players are trapped in it by Akihiko Kayaba, the game's creator. If you die in it you die in the real world. Lucy, Natsu and Fairy Tail are trapped in it, and to escape they have to clear all 100 floors of the Tenrou Tree. Are you ready to play the Death Game


ALfheim Online: Fairy Tail: Season One

 **PROLOGUE**

 _In the year 2020, virtual technology had progressed so much that scientists had succeeded in creating a fully virtual world. This virtual world was actually a VRMMORPG called Alfheim Online or ALO for short. Lush green fields, huge cities and an excellent story. You can choose to be any of the nine races of fairies- Sylph, Salamander, Spriggan, Undine, Imp, Gnome, Cait Sith, Leprechaun and Valkyrie. Each of the races has a characteristic type of magic, but you can choose not to follow it. This story deals with the lives of all who chose to play the Game…..._

 **ARGUS PRESENTS**

 **ALFHEIM ONLINE!**

The girl had her headphones on and was listening to MMO stream. The reporter was extolling the virtues of ALO. She checked her watch. It was 12:58 p.m. There was still time until her father returned home, so she decided to log onto ALO. She placed the Nerve Gear on her head, and lay down on the bed. 'Link start!', she cried out. There was a flash of white light. The machine was confirming her sense calibrations. _Use data from Beta Test?_ She pressed yes.

Her character materialized in the Starting Town, the first level for all beginners. She activated her wings and flew. Her appearance was that of a sylph with blonde hair and green eyes. A girl with light blue hair saw her fly, and decided to follow her. 'Wait!', yelled the light whitish-blue haired girl. 'Yes?', enquired the blonde, with a puzzled look on her face. 'How is it that you can fly without a flight controller? Were you a Beta Tester?', asked the white-blue haired girl asked. The blonde laughed nervously and said, 'Yes.' The white-blue haired girl had an adoring, worshipping look on her face and the blonde began feeling embarrassed. 'I'm Yukino', said the white-blue haired girl. 'Hello! I'm Lucy', said the blonde.

'What race are you?', Yukino asked her. 'Sylph', answered Lucy. 'So am I', said Yukino softly. 'Lucy-san', she continued, 'could you teach me how to fly without a controller? I really want to learn and my sister told me the Beta Testers may know.' 'Sure, why not', said Lucy. 'Thank you!', exclaimed Yukino with joy. 'You're welcome', said Lucy kindly.

'Okay, start twitching your flight muscles, start flexing them', said Lucy, moving her wings without flying, to show an example. Yukino also started doing the same. For the next twenty minutes, this was all they did, as Lucy was trying to teach Yukino how to control her wings. 'Okay, this should be more than enough. Let's try this in the air', said Lucy, finally. 'I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work? What if I fall? What if-', said Yukino nervously. Interrupting her, Lucy said encouragingly. 'It will. That's how I learnt. If I could do it, why not you?'

They both flew in the air. 'Put your controller back in your items pocket. It's time to really fly', ordered Lucy. 'OKAY', SAID Yukino, her teeth chattering. Once that was done, Lucy said, 'Follow me!', and sped up. Yukino was tempted to take out the controller but she decided not to. At first she flew slowly and carefully, but with gathering confidence, her speed also increased. She caught up to Lucy and the two flew through wide open skies. They were both laughing uncontrollably, filled with the joy and thrill that comes with flying.

They landed after sometime in a field of flowers. 'Do you use magic?', asked Yukino curiously. 'Yes, I do.' 'What type?' 'Celestial Spirit Magic', replied Lucy. 'Really? What is that?', ENQUIRED Yukino. Lucy smiled and whipped out her keys. 'Do you want to see?', she teased. 'Yes, I do!' 'Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!', she yelled. A green magic circle appeared in the air, and a man stepped out of it suddenly. His appearance was unique to say the least. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there was a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wore a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes was unknown because he wore sunglasses with green lens. He also had six crab legs that appear from his back.

'Hello-ebi! Do you want me to cut your hair-ebi?' 'No, Cancer. Yukino, this is celestial spirit. He is one of the zodiac gates, Cancer', said Lucy. 'Hello, my name is Yukino. It's a pleasure to meet you.' 'It's a pleasure to meet you to-ebi', said Cancer. 'Okay Cancer. You can go now', said Lucy. 'Thank you-ebi', said Cancer and vanished in a puff of smoke. Lucy then explained all the details of Celestial Spirit Magic to Yukino: Gold Keys, Silver Keys, Zodiacs, Summonings, etc. Then they went into town and bought a silver key of Deneb, the Swan. After teaching Yukino how to summon and dismiss spirits, the two sat down.

'I'm hungry, aren't you?', asked Lucy. 'I am.' 'I have sandwiches. Do you want some?' 'Yes, please', replied Yukino. Lucy passed her a sandwich. They sat eating comfortably, watching the sky. 'So, do you have any friends here?', asked Yukino. 'Well, no. But I have made a few acquaintances among the Beta Testers. What about you?' 'I have a sister here and she has a few friends from school. Also, I have a few acquaintances from my school. Do you want to join us?', said Yukino. Lucy laughed nervously and said, 'That's sweet of you. Thank you, but I really prefer to work alone.' 'Oh! Okay, that's all right. And it's not like we can't meet again here or in the real world.'

Both of them laughed. After some time, Yukino got up and said, 'Well, it's time for me to go. My sister must be waiting for me. Goodbye, Lucy. See you!' 'Yeah, see you, Yukino.' Yukino swiped her right hand in the air and the menu appeared. She swiped through it. 'Huh?! There's no 'Log Out" button! What's wrong with it?' , said Yukino, amazed. 'What? How can there not be a "Log Out" button', wondered Lucy, swiping her hand through the air. On observing no "Log Out" button, Lucy said, 'Well there must be a bug in the system The GMs will have to initiate mass logout.' 'Well, that's a bummer. I wanted to go back, so that Mom allows me to log on early tomorrow.'

There was complete silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Lucy felt herself disappearing. 'What's happening to me?', cried out Yukino. 'This is teleportation!', yelled Lucy. 'Someone's forcefully teleporting us.' They both appeared in the town square of the starting town. 'Wow! There are so many people here!', exclaimed Yukino. 'All the 10,000 players must be her', guessed Lucy. 'What's happening?' 'Why are we here?' 'Why's everyone here?', were the whispers which had spread through the entire assembly.

'Greetings to all assembled ALO players. You may be wondering why you all have been summoned here. Keep silent and be patient. All your queries will be answered', boomed out a voice. There was a sudden hush all over the town square. 'Thank you. I am Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of this game. Some of you might have noticed by now that there is no "Log Out" button.' A few people, including Lucy and Yukino, nodded. 'That is not a bug. That is not a mistake. Once you log into ALfheim Online, you cannot log out.' There were cries of outrage over this. 'What the hell?!', yelled a tall, blonde man. 'What do you mean we can't log out?!', shouted a scarlet haired woman.

'You cannot log out. You cannot escape. The only way to log out, is to clear all 100 floors of the Tenrou Tree', said the huge black figure speaking as Akihiko Kayaba. 'Seriously?', asked Yukino, horrified. 'But even the Beta Testers only ever reached the 17th floor', said a black haired man. 'Fine! We'll do it', said the tall, blonde man with the lightning scar on his face.

'Oh, and I forgot to tell you something important. If you die here or if someone tries to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear from your head, you will _die_ in the real world as well.' Another hush fell on hearing those words. Lucy immediately began picturing the times she'd died during the beta test- due to monsters, difficult quests, duels etc. She visualized fighting against a monster, her HP slowly dwindling, until it became zero, upon which, she burst into fragments, dead, and at the same time, in the real world, both her brain lines and heartbeats stopped.

"This is real. He isn't lying. If I die here, I die in the real world", she thought. All around her many of the players were crying, Yukino as well. She looked at Yukino and the others sadly, realizing that this was their first MMORPG. 'One final present. Open your items. I have added something', said Kayaba. They all opened it and found a mirror. They took it in their hands. All of them started glowing white. There were cries of shock and fear. The light faded away. 'Yukino! Where are you?', called out Lucy. 'I'm right here', said the girl next to her. Lucy looked at her, astonished. Before, Yukino looked like an astral spirit, with white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. Now, she looked like a human with white hair, slightly tanned skin, and warm brown eyes. Yukino also looked at Lucy. Her appearance remained almost the same, blonde hair, pale skin, with only her eyes changing from green to brown as well. 'So, this is how you really look!', both of them guessed at the same time.

All around them people looked and commented on each other's looks. Two guys were arguing because they had pretended to be someone else. 'Well players, I hope this will convince you of your fate. As of now, 2037 players have died because of their relations trying to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear from Their heads. Good Luck', said the voice and vanished. The barriers which had been stopping them from leaving the town square vanished as well. Lucy immediately flew out, Yukino following her. At the edge of the town they stopped. 'We need to go from here. The fields surrounding this town will be soon hunted clean. Are you coming with me?', said Lucy. Yukino gave her a pained glance and said, 'No, Lucy, I can't. I'm sorry. But I have to search for my sister.' 'I understand. I would've done the same', said Lucy softly. 'Maybe you can join us?', asked Yukino hopefully. 'No, I'm sorry', she said regretfully. 'Yeah, I understand as well. Goodbye. I hope you have a safe trip and I hope you don't die', said Yukino. 'I hope that too', said Lucy turning away. She activated her wings and flew away, not turning back to look at Yukino. Her golden wings shimmered against the black sky, as she flew on into the unknown. 'She softly whispered, 'Goodbye.'

 **A:N/ Hey guys! LiDra-chan's back with an exciting new story. I hope SAO fans enjoyed it. Don't worry even if you've not read or seen it, the suspense is still intact for you, and while those who have can anticipate how I will adapt the oncoming scenes to Fairy Tail. Sayonara!**

 **NEXT TIME:  
CHAPTER ONE: NATSU AND LUCY**


End file.
